


Bunny Platter

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluffy, Futa on Male, Futanari, Happy Sex, Loving Sex, Male on Futa, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Velvet treats her special man to the best day of his life on his birthday! A com for anon!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Bunny Platter

Velvet did always think that she should spoil her lover and this was nothing to stop her from doing it. The futa smirked as she pulled down Jaune's pants showing off the  _ adorable _ dick that was barley three inches soft and so thing poking out of his crotch!

"Oh, you are just so adorable! I'm going to eat you all up!" Velvet said as she put her head down on her husband's dick and sucking it all up! Jaune gasped the small trap woke up in a start his bright blue eyes went wild as Jaune lurched up to his wife sucking on his dick!

"Velvet?! What are you ah! Doing?" Jaune asked whimpering as the futa faunus love of his life kept up the pressure on his cock! Velvet was busy sucking on his dick getting it to it's  _ impressive _ for a male five inches long as she took it deep into her mouth or well not exactly deep but she was able to take the entirety of his dick and even his tiny golfball-sized balls into her mouth all in one go!

"Velvet! You! You are sucking on it too hard!" Jaune gasped his dick fully engulfed in the hot tight wet slippery mouth of his lover's mouth! Velvet rubbed the top of Jaune's head pushing her trap husband down further into the bed as she smirked, her deep rich chocolatey brown eyes shined a bit as she sucked her husband's dick! 

As she blew Jaune he came right away, Jaune's dick exploded into his wife's mouth, Velvet making no attempt at spitting out his cum, the few small weak shots of cum that came out of his dick were easily and greedily swallowed by his wife of three years as Jaune let out a weak whimper at it happening. 

"Vel! You know that it does not taste good! You don't have to swallow it!" Jaune said as his wife shook his head taking a bit of her mouth off Jaune's neatly shaved pelvis as she smirked at her love.

"It tastes great to me babe, you can keep it coming!" Velvet said as put her mouth back down on Jaune's dick. She kept up her tight pressure on his cock and balls keeping them as deep into her mouth as was physically possible as Jaune gripped the sheets to their bed as he let out a hard whimper!

"Vel! It feels too good! If you keep sucking on me I am going to cum again!" Jaune yelped as he came! 

"Go ahead and cum babe. It's all for you after all." Velvet said slicking the bottom of her lips before she took his dick into the deepest part of her throat. Or well his dick did not touch the back of her throat it was a good few inches off as she kept her dick that Jaune had at the wedding ceremony given to her in the traditional way that all men showed their subm9ission to their trusted futa lovers. 

Velvet had quickly taken off his chastity cage and tossed it in the trash. She had no reason to deny her lover and pleasure in life and she wanted him to love being with her as much as possible!

"Vel!" Jaune bucked his hips up his dick was already getting to the point where it was running out of cum, he was a male after all and three orgasms in such a short amount of time was difficult for him to take! Especially when he was getting them from having his dick touched and not from getting his prostate pounded into mist by her massive futa dick! Velvet felt her massive cock that dwarfed Jaune's in every sense of the word was already rock hard and pushing up into the bed frame as Velvet had to give herself a soft chuckle as she felt her dick getting ready for some action.

_ Not now you. You are going to need to wait for your turn. We just had some fun at breakfast and besides this is Jaune's special day not our own. _ Velvet thought as she felt Jaune whimper into the bed, his hips bucking as his nails clawed into the bed! 

Jaune's dick was getting way too much direct stimulation his dick was used to Velvet playing jerking with it and overall lovingly worshiping her lovers dick just as fervently as he did to her own but still, he had a sensitive dick and he needed a gentle touch. 

Not that Velvet was being gentle at all. She was sucking down hard on that boy dick keeping her mouth sealed on the base of his dick her long faunus tongue playfully gripping and coiling around his dick making sure that there was no inch of free skin on it at all! Velvet kept on sucking his dick making sure that she could get every last bit of male milk out of his dick!

She knew that Jaune had hit his limit the second that he started letting out the meek whimpers of fear and pain, the feeling of his male cum shooting into the back of her throat became a small drizzle of spunk as she knew that she had drained his balls as she let out a giggle as she began to suck down harder and harder on his cock giving him a bit of special attention as she lovingly lavished his dick with her mouth! 

_ There you go. Just get all of that nasty cum out. Even if I think it's tasty I don't know why you don't like the taste of your own cum. _ Velvet thought as she rubbed and massaged Jaune's dick keeping him in as deep as possible as she made sure that he was able to get his dick to fire off a few more weak droplets of cum before she broke off the connection with him with a hard and wet  _ pop! _

"Too much!" Jaune shouted as Vel smirked.

"Happy birthday dear. I hope you liked your early present!" Velvet said as Jaune let out a gasp as he sank back down into the bed. Having had more direct stimulation than he had ever hoped for. Even when he married a futa as nice as Velvet he had no idea that he was going to have been touched this much! His dick had more attention and love given to it in one morning than most got in a year! And even still Jaune knew that Velvet was nowhere near done, his wife loved to please and she never did anything halfway. 

\-----

"So was that something I can look forward to every day?" Jaune asked as he put some pale white cream on his dick. Velvet plopped down beside him the seven-foot amazon faunus futa sat next to her five foot five husbands smiling down as she put down a massive tray of pancakes! Seven stacks high all absolutely covered in her thick futa cream that she had made herself this morning before she gave Jaune his birthday bj that she always kept secret about. Jaune sighed as he took a fork and knife from the tray as he began to eat the most delicious food that he had ever had. 

Jaune was digging into the food plate, taking his food in fork and knife as he was able to cut into the thick gooey cum covered pancakes that Velvet had lovingly jerked off on the morning of. Jaune would have licked to suck her dick and make sure to make her cum in him and the pancakes that made an odd semi disgusting squelching sound as he cut into them. 

Velvet smirked as she leaned back her heavy double D cup breasts fell out of her easy brown top that she wore in the privacy of her own home. Velvet kept her bra off when it was just her and Jaune or maybe Coco in the house, her tits pushed up perfectly into the straining light piece of brown fabric that did nothing to keep the massive chest in place! 

She saw her lover happily and eagerly devouring her cum soaked pancakes as she saw him devour it with the power of a male that had not had solid food for years. A strange this as Velvet had not even made an attempt to put Jaune on an all cum diet, she had insisted that she cook half of the meals for him even if Jaune had been willing to subsist off her dick milk. She found a lot of joy in cooking and sitting at a table as an equal rather than having a servant or a pet that she cared about more than others. 

Velvet smirked as Jaune took the first few bites of the pancakes soaked in the thick white cum that made as well have been hard cream and the slabs of melted butter that all mixed together in one nice gentle swirling mass of brown and white to form a loose tan like the color of sand as spunk and toppings merged together in a congealing mass of liquids and fluids as Jaune greedily devoured his meal.

"This is so good babe! How did you make it so tasty?" Jaune asked as Velvet shook her head, one of her hands came up to rub the top of Jaune's head making him blush as his futa wife rubbed his head gently as he devoured his meal. Jaune sucked down his food making sure to inhale the plate before him as Velvet cocked her head in shock.

"Slow down! You do know that when you eat it that fast that you can't even taste the cum that I put on there. You do know that it took a long time for me to make it right?" Velvet asked as Jaune ignored his wife moaning in pleasure as he inhaled the futa cum pancakes as she shook her head her long brown rabbit ears went flat on her head. Velvet decided to let this one go. Jaune was loving his birthday breakfast and she was just happy that he was happy.

_ As long as you are happy then I am happy Jaune. I wonder what Coco wants to talk to me about today? I did not think I would have to model on my day off but I guess that sometimes you just can't help it when it comes to the work does it? _

Velvet thought as she smiled down at Jaune it was a shock when she decided to not be a huntress even when she graduated Beacon for it. Velvet had dropped out when Jaune said he would drop out to be her househusband after he graduated from the school the year after she had left. 

She knew that most other futas would never understand why one of the most talented futas in all of Beacon would just up and quit for a modeling career but her choice had been simple. Because of Jaune, she wanted to be with her lover for as long as possible and she was going to spend time with him whenever she could so when he backed down to help raise their eventual kids together Velvet took a back seat so that she could stay and help him with a job that allowed her to stay closer to Vale and allowed her to spend much more time with Jaune than she would have if she had to go on and be a huntress like she had trained for. 

Modeling was easy enough she always knew that she was attractive and beautiful that men and futa told her that every day but now that Coco had gotten her an in with her own fashion agency? Velvet was never going to have to worry about money again.

"So what's for dinner?" Jaune asked clearing up half of his plate of pancakes the man covered in cum and syrup making her giggle as she shook her head.

"Now  _ that _ is a surprise, and I think I will make you wait and see." 

\-----

"Vel! Looking sexy as ever babe!" Coco said the futa downed half of a bright silver flask of some kind of liquor as Velvet shook her head as she gave her best friend a quick hug in the studio as they met.

"Coco do you have any idea what time it is? Why are you drinking this early in the morning?"

"Well unlike some of us, I am not happily married with the best trap in the world so I have to drown my sorrows in drink and not boi pussy like you." Coco teased as Vel rolled her eyes at the slightly taller futa with similar eyes and shorter hair. Coco hid her eyes behind a designer pair of brown stun glasses that matched the bright shining golden necklace of bullets around her neck, making sure that she looked just as stylish and dangerous. She kept her perfect hourglass figure tucked in her bright brown body fitting uniform that did nothing to hide the massive bitch breaking bugle that was pressing against ther thighs and throbbing for relief. 

"You do know that you could have any trap you want right? You are rich beautiful and you are one of the most popular power huntresses in all of Vale. You can get a boyfriend you know. Right?" Velvet asked as Coco made a gesture with her hand to perish that thought.

"I'll have you know that I am a futa of style. And I do not just let any male take my dick! I want a man that can cook, talk, and make me feel like the most special futa on Remnant!"

"And that is hard to find because?"

"Because you  _ married _ him," Coco said bluntly as Velvet sighed again.

"You do know that if you want to have a three way you just have to ask Jaune for his consent right?"

"Yeah and that's like asking Ruby if she wants more cookies for dinner or breakfast or lunch or any meal. Damn, she likes cookies. But what I'm saying is that you know he would say yes! I would feel like I am taking advantage of him you know?" Coco asked as Velvet sighed taking off her top she had changed into her brown bikini with twin bunny paws on her nipples, and the fluffy tail on her backside. Her impressive bulge had an angry-looking rabbit drawn on the front of her bikini making it seem like a raging rabbit was on it as she smirked. 

"Well, you can ask him after we have our shoot. How long are we going ot be at it today?"

"Not long I know that you have a long date with Jaune at the end of it and I am not going to take that much of your time. Be sure to send me lots of pictures about it!" Coco shouted as Velvet walked to the center of the room. She let her body hang out as she got ready for the shoot. 

Hot lights spread over her body as the cameras and lamps trained on her form. She always hated how bright the light was, Velvet was a faunus and she knew that the bright light was going to hurt but she had no idea why the lights had to be on this bright all the damn time!

_ It's like they don't want me to see them or something! I am going to be seeing spots for a dman month after this! _ Velvet thought as Coco took the kneeling position pulling out a large custom camera as she grinned.

"Ok, Honeybuns! Show me your goods! Pose for me, baby!" Coco shouted as her best friend went to work! Velvet was a famous model that rarely did nudes but she got close to. Vel kept her dick for her man and maybe sometimes when Coco came by for fun so while almost all of her fans futa or not had seen the outline of her dick none of them had seen the real thing. 

It was a good thing too as the hint of a mystery was added to the barley concealed monster that was kept in check in her under garnets. 

"There you go! Thrust out those hips! Show those traps back home what they are missing out on!" Coco shouted as that thick monster cock made a massive bulge appear in her bikini bottom, that thick monster even soft was already pulling the strings on the tight bottom forcing them to the limit of their ability to hold!

"Like this?" Velvet asked thrusting her hips out allowing Coco to get the perfect image of the bulge pressing out of her bottom. Making sure to get every thick veiny outline of her cock as she nodded vehemently. 

"Yes! Just like that! Make the traps  _ feel _ your hips thrusting! Speaking of hips do a turn and show me those childbearing hips! Tell me when do you think you are gonna let Jaune put a baby in them? You gonna ride him raw soon and mate like a bun?" Coco asked as Vel blushed she turned her head right away her long silky with hair grease rabbit ears fell as she turned Coco rapidly clicked the camera capturing every thick bulge and shift of the dick in her panties as she licked her lips.

"What!? No! I and Jaune do not want kids yet! I mean we will have them in the future but just not know ok?" Velvet asked as Coco nodded taking a dozen pictures rapidly as-

"Twirl around for us! Let us see those thick cheeks!"

"Fine." Velvet said turning posing pushing out her ass making those bowling balls sized balls press into the thing layer of cover that Coco had applied the wide fat ass of hers pressed back the bunny tails straining to be free as her balls covered by the thing brown covering had a pair of the back of rabbit's feet printed on them completing the full image of her  _ raging bunny _ that Coco had made the rabbit faunus best friend of hers have as her own image. 

"Yes! Yes! Shake your ass for the camera! Come on show us that just because you are married to a trap you still have the best ass in all of Vale! Well not as good as mine but still! Number two is good for you!"

"I am glad that you stayed humble over the years Coco. It suits you." Velvet said as Coco smirked.

"You know that I have the best ass in all of Vale now touch your toes! Give us a cameltoe of that virgin snatch of yours!" Coco shouted as Velvet sighed she bent over showing off even more of her massive pale ass that was starting to like the rest of her skin turn a light shade of pink as the lights began to heat her up a bit as she gripped her ankles. Her thick wrecking ball nuts hung in the air as she took a deep breath as she turned her head to wink and smile at the camera. 

"There we go! She gave us a nice smile! Of we are going to enjoy this later on babe! Tell me what does it feel like knowing that you are fap fodder for millions of traps across the world?"

"I... I don't know?" Velvet asked blushing wanting to get out of her pose before she would break! She had always been shy and the joke shy rabbit had been made more than once in her life but now she felt like it was on full display as she bent over for the flashing camera. 

"There you go! You look amazing babe! I love to see you like this! You are going to be beautiful after I am done with you!"

"Are you saying that I am not beautiful right now?" Velvet asked as she stood up she shook her ass a bit making her bikini bottom shake a bit as Coco took dozens of more shots of her shaking ass licking her lip her own monstrous bulge that was breaking out of her pants was leaking. Coco was always a bit of a bisexual and while she had never admitted it Velvet had the sneaking suspicion that was plowing more futa than traps on the side and that she was going to be dong a bit of the wanking that she teased the traps of when this shoot was finally over and done.

"There we are! Three hundred shots!"

"What!? How many did you take?!"

"Only fifty! All the other cameras got the rest! Now let's get you out of that bikini and into something cozier! We can't go out to lunch with you looking at that! You would have to be beating back the traps with the back of my fashion bag if you did!" Coco shouted as Velvet rolled her eyes walking off the mat and into the arms of her best friend as the shoot ended and the two futas walked out of the room shaking their hips and making sure that any other bystander male or futa would have some very  _ vivid _ dreams later on that night when they were alone. 

\-----

"I don't know I want to make him happy but I don't know if I am doing a good job!" Velvet said taking a sip of tea as Coco snorted downing half of her mug of coffee as she rolled her eyes.

"Babe. Listen. Really. You are perfect, you are like the nicest futa hell you are the nicest  _ person _ that I have ever met. There is no one that I know that could make Jaune even half as happy as you have made him and I am including myself in that." Coco said as she sighed the cafe they sat at in Vale was beyond ritzy, the place cost more to just have a bite than most people made in two months, and the prices of the place were only matched by the quality of the food and drink they served. As they enjoyed the drink Velvet sighed the futa knew she was doing her best but she still felt guilty over Jaune not being a hunter right now.

"You know I still think that he wants to be a hunter you know?"

"Vel. I hate to break it to you but Jaune  _ is _ a hunter right now. He graduated Beacon just like we did. And the only reason he is not out in the field right now is that he wanted to be a good househusband for you and your kids in the future. So I don't see a problem with it ok?" Coco said as Vel groaned she knew Coco was right Coco was always right in the end and she knew that she was just beating herself up for no reason over nothing at all.

"I know that but come on! What if I told him that he can go back to being a hunter! Hey, we both can!"

"Then I think he would but! I also think that both of you are much happier when you are living your happy lazy lives in Vale and not risking getting torn in half or shot up like all the rest of us. Just a thought though." Coco said taking another deep sip of her coffee as Velvet was once again forced to nod.

"I see your point. What if I gave him an amazing birthday party!? Just me and him! I'll cook the best meal that I can for him!"

"Well, that sounds fun. You need some help with giving him that special  _ frosting _ that you do?" Coco asked grinning as Velvet gulped she did not plan on it but?

"Well... I'll think about it but I am going to make this amazing for him!" Velvet said the faunus did a small fist in the air as she knew that she had to make this the birthday dinner to remember!

"Make sure to take pictures! I want to see his face when you show him whatever you have cooked up in that head of yours!"

\-----

Well in Coco's defense Velvet did have a surprise cooking up in that head of hers. It just was not the type of  _ head _ that Coco had been expecting her to be using. Velvet gave out one last grunt of emotion before she bucked her hips forward!

"Here it cums! Happy birthday, babe!" Velvet said as she came hard! She came hard on Jaune's cake making sure that she got it all in one massive shot!

"Vel! You are going to flood it!" Jaune gasped his dick hard as a rock as he watched his wife flood the cake she had baked for him! Velvet had to fight to keep her dick under control! Her massive dick burst like a fire hose all over his cake! The triple layer cake was covered from top to bottom in a massive frothing damn near a boiling load of hot futa cream as she grunted once.

"There! It cums! Fuck me that was a lot! Excuse me." Velvet pushed as she apologized for the language, she did not often use such language with others but when she did she always made sure to apologize for it at the time. She gasped as she finished cumming the cake that Coco had been wise enough to advise be at least three layers and a yard tall was now fully coated in her thick seed! Her cum pooled off it like hard waterfalls and she had to take a break to calm herself!

Seeing her cum on food and watching Jaune eat it always got her hard as a rock and gave her the need to breed! She knew that she was going to  _ knot _ Jaune's ass at the end of the day and that his boi pussy would not be closing for the week! She also knew that she would have to hold back as she did not want to really hurt Jaune! Sure he had a lot of aura but his ass could only take so much! 

If she kept fucking it raw as she wanted to every day it might loose that virgin tight gorilla grip that it had and that she had come to adore so much in her years of dating Jaune. Jaune was still looking at the cake in shock the candles on the end of it had been cum proof and still shone as he groaned.

"Thank you so much, Vel! I love you!"

"And I love you Jaune now eat your cake and then I can show you how much I really care about you." Velvet purred her dick throbbing her cock that rival the bitch breaking two feet of Coco's throbbed as she sensed her prey! Velvet knew that Jaune was in love with the meal as soon as he began to eat! Jaune ripped into the cum soaked pancakes with a hunger that she had not expected!

"Vel! These are so good!" Jaune said as he began to devour them! Jaune was scarfing down pancakes two at a time as Velvet smirked the futa was just happy that her male lover was still loving her cum! She had married him so long ago that she honestly thought that he would grow out of it by then. She was glad Jaune loved her spunk so much as he greedily slurped down her food!

"So how is it? You loving it or what?" Velvet asked rubbing Jaune's shoulders as the small lover of hers nodded under the weight of her breasts. Velvet loved placing her chest on Jaune's head while he ate. The male had no idea that he was being  _ forced _ down into the pancakes by his loving futa wife as Vel used his head as kind of a breast rest as she ate. 

Jaune lovingly ate her food Jaune's mouth was like a black hole slurping up the cum stained buttery goodness with every motion of his hands!

"Your cum is always so good! I love it when you make food like this!"

"Jaune you know I almost  _ always _ make food like this right?" Velvet asked laughing as Jaune took no time in tearing down half of the platter! Velvet was always amazed at just how fast her husband ate his food.

She had no idea that Jaune could just scarf down anything she put in front of him but she would be lying if she said that it was not cute and hot as hell for her to watch him devour her cum cakes as they liked to call them.

"Jeeze babe, you know you could actually  _ try _ tasting them right? Instead of just devouring them." Velvet teased lowing her chest, even more, Jaune was still too focused on the food to notice the twin massive soft heavenly pillows pressing onto the top of his head from behind, Velvet licked her lips her dick was hungry for her lover's ass and it had been so long since she and Jaune had made love she was eager to take things nice and slow and show him just how much he mattered to her. 

"So are you going to slow down or do I have to give you something  _ thicker _ to focus on?" Velvet asked purring pushing down, even more, this time as Jaune finished the food! Jaune scared down the last juice cum coated butty bit of heaven scrapping down the plate and using his tongue to lick in clean before he pushed it down and gasped!

"I think that was the best meal that I ever had." Jaune gasped as he finally felt  _ danger. _

"Well, then I think that  _ you _ might be one of the best meals of my life." Velvet said as Jaune felt her  _ dick _ pressing into the back of his head. The two feet of equine bunny cock was already poking at the back of his head. Jaune paused as he knew that while the food was good it was really just the appetizer and now it was long past time for the main course of the night.

"Should... should we take it to the bedroom?" Jaune asked as he eeped! As Velvet reached down and lifted him up in the air! Jaune screamed a bit as Velvet lifted him up she smirked at him as she pulled him to her chest the futa licking her lips as her brown eyes held a hungry predatory look in her eyes. 

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Velvet said licking her lips as she began to run through the house. Velvet sprinted through the house as Jaune was carried like a princess! 

"Vel! You don't have to carry me all day! I can walk on my own you know?" Jaune asked as she burst into the bedroom carrying him like she was the queen of Vale as she pressed her lips to his own. Jaune groaned whimpered as Velvet kissed him roughly making sure to steal the breath from Jaune in a searing kiss. Jaune felt his breath leave his lungs as the futa love of his dreams closed the door with an ominous  _ click! _

"I am going to  _ devour _ you." Velvet said licking her lips as she rushed to the bed, hopping along and pinning Jaune to it. Jaune whimpered as she began to plant more and more kisses on his body. Jaune felt his limbs shake under her as she licked bit and overall  _ marked _ his body as her own territory before she finished her preliminary attack on the poor boi!

"You look so cute down there, under me flustered fully at my mercy. It makes me want to do a  _ lot _ of things to you." Velvet said her brown eyes shining with a predatory hunger that made Jaune feel like he was a rabbit before a tighter.

"So what are you going to do to me, babe? You going to eat me up?" Jaune asked as Vel yanked off his pants! Jaune gasped as his five inches were proudly displayed again as Vel gave him a loving look.

"You know I love y our dick babe, it's so cute that I just can't help but want to suck it all day." She said licking his balls as Jaune let out a whimper.

"Vel! You don't have to do that... I want to suck your dick too and I can't just do that when you blow me like this." Jaune said as she shook her head. 

"Sorry, it's your special day and I am going to pamper your weather you like it or not. So sit back and enjoy being made to feel like the most important male in the world as I make love you to you all night long." Velvet said the futa licked his neck making sure to kiss him a bit more before she began to work off her own pants. 

Her dick was  _ eager _ to breed the poor boi his tight hot boi pussy was still virgin tight and he was going to be gaping for a day or so. Not that much as Velvet was not going to fuck him that hard. 

_ Today is for Jaune, not me. We are going to make love tonight and not fuck like I am in heat. That is for later. _ She thought as her massive dick sprung out of her panties, her light brown panties unable to contain it as it shot out and  _ hungered _ for Jaune's ass. 

The human had to let out a weak whimper at the sight of a massive dick that seemed to be almost half the length of his own body. Jaune had to let out a shiver of fear and anticipation as he looked at the ruin of his ass and the breeder of his body.

"You ready for this baby? Tell me how do you want this? Making love in the missionary position like normal? How about a nice and sweet mating press? Maybe a standing carry fuck to get us going? I can do a nice pron bone on you if you'd like, just tell me how I can please  _ you _ ." The futa said looming over her lover smiling warmly as her massive dick began to  _ sink _ into his body that thick angry purple dick head that teased his boi pussy making sure that he was aware of the bitch breaker that was going to treat him well as it always did.

"Well? So tell me Jaune how do you want me to make love to you this time?" She asked humming bitting his ears as-

"Vel... can I ask you for something?" Jaune asked his face blushing his cheeks a fiery red as she paused her rabbit ears flexed in confusion as she nodded empathically at her lover. 

"Of course you can, feel free to ask me anything Jaune and I won't hesitate to do what I can for you." She said lovingly again as Jaune gulped he felt the fear in his heart but he swallowed it down.

_ Ok, Jaune you have to do this. You have to be strong here! Just say it! _

"Jaune? What's the matter?" Velvet asked worry creeping into her soft brown eyes as-

"Can you fuck me please?" Jaune asked coughing as Velvet paused again.

"What? Don't you want me to make love to you babe?"

"I... I love it when you do but... I  _ need _ you to fuck me..."

"Jaune you know that it won't be gentle if I do that. I'm not fully in heat but you know what I'm like once I get into a  _ rut _ don't you?" Velvet asked as Jaune once more felt that thick dick  _ press _ into his boi pussy making Jaune shiver as he felt her dick pushing into his ass the thick rabbit futa dick already anticipating the brutal fucking that was to come.

"Yes, I"m sure."

"Jaune you do know that you don't have to do this right? I love you and I want you to love me just as much if not more. I just want you to be happy so are you  _ sure _ you want me to fuck you?"

"Y-yes! Fuck me as hard as you can and don't hold back!" Jaune said as Velvet sighed.

"And you  _ sure? _ THe last time I'm asking before IG et going."

"Yes, I am! Now fuck  _ MEH!" _ Jaune gasped as Velvet  _ pushed _ into him! Jaune let out a soft scream of pleasure and pain as Velvet slammed all the way to her  _ knot _ into his tight wet boi pussy! There was a hard and hearty  _ smack! _

As Velvet's wine bottle sized knot slammed into Jaune's fat ass cheeks! The massive futa knot was the only part of her dick that was  _ not _ deep into his boi pussy! Her round heavy futa balls clapping onto his fat ass making Jaune scream out as that virgin tight ass pussy  _ gripped _ down on her dick!

"There you go, you took my dick all in one go. Who's the best husband out there?" Velvet asked as Jaune had to gasp fighting tooth and nail to get his mind back into working order as her dick hit in deep to his guts rearranging his insides to make way for it as she smirked down at him.

"What no answer? Too full of thick bunny dick to even speak to me?" Velvet asked Jaune's dick came right on her stomach making a small weak white stain hit her as she rolled her eyes.

"You are so adorable." She said before Jaune could speak she took her dick out! Jaune let out a sharp gasp as he suddenly felt his ass  _ vacated _ by her thick futa dick! Velvet's dick left his ass almost ot the brink! Her massive futa breeding stick was ripped out all the way to her roughly flared tip! Making sure that Jaune's mind was almost totally broken in as she grinned at her impaled squealing lover. 

"Now I know that it's your special day and all but if you can't walk for a week after this? Oh well, I'll just carry you instead ok?"

"I-' Jaune did not get a chance to talk as she slammed back into him! This time her dick was more than enough to break the boy! Jaune felt his mind leave his body as her thick bitch breaker of a cock head hit his p spot! Jaune's prostate was hammered by that sledgehammer like dick as her second hard thrust that was right on the money! 

Velvet was rewarded by Jaune cumming again this til hitting her chest with his thin male clit juice before a solid scream filled the air as she hit her infamous move the knot in one. Velvet' grunted as Jaune's still virgin tight boi pussy was  _ forced _ to take her knot!

"Fuck babe you are always so tight! How can you keep your ass this tight all the time!" Velvet asked as her knot fully  _ inflated _ deep in Jaune's ass making sure to  _ seal _ their connection to each other! Velvet let out a sharp gasp of pleasure as she looked down at her impaled  _ prey _ . 

Jaune was gasping his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. His bright blue eyes fully placed up into his skull as she chuckled as she began to thrust. 

Unlike before where Jaune could at least get  _ some _ relief when she was wrecking that hot boi pussy with Velvet's monstrous knot  _ locked _ deep inside of him it made his escape all but impossible! Jaune gasped as Vel's dick  _ dragged _ his body back as she pulled back. His guts pushed out as the massive grotesque bulge that was her dick in his guts made it's presence even more well known before-

_ Smack! _ Velvet slammed into his ass again her balls smacked into his thicc ass cheeks making sure to make a nice wet slapping source as her knot kept her deeply locked into his ass! Making Jaune fell every last bit of pleasure from being fucked but  _ forced _ to feel the pain and  _ pleasure _ of having his guts fully rearranged by her thick breeding cock as she grinned.

"I am going to fuck you so hard you will need a wheelchair!" Velvet hissed as Jaune gasped his bright blue eyes looked up at her his body shook and he let out a low whimper before a smile came over his lips as he gave her a grin. 

"Don't be gentle," Jaune said as he saw a fire light in her brown eyes as the bunny attacked! 

_ Smack! Smack! _ Jaune had lost all ability to speak the rational part of his mind was fully out to the wild as his prostate was brutalized by that thick futa dick! Jaune's prostate was fully annihilated as her dick lammed into him like a steam piston! 

Velvet was fucking Jaune like a common slut her body forcing him into a full matting press, not allowing him any reprieve form her brutal matting attempt! 

Her thick knot kept his ass right in place making sure he was in the perfect position to get his ass blasted!

"How! Fuck! Do you like it!? You like it when I fuck your hot tight ass like this!? You like it when you get a big thick dick from a girl in your ass!? How does it feel to be fucked like a whore!" Velvet asked as she balls  _ clapped _ against Jaune's wide bubble but! 

The boi let out a squeal of both pain and pleassure as his clit just would not stop cumming! Velvet got her answer from the mind broken husband of hers by his limp dick flapping uselessly in the air making a soft tapping sound as it hit up and down on his chest! Spraying long lines of cum all over their bodies as Jaune cried out in an unintelligible shriek of boyish pleasure as the futa smirked.

"I'll take cumming like a bitch as an answer. Fuck you are so cute when you are my slut! You know that!?" She asked doubling her thrust into Jaune's tight ass! The bed creaked and groaned as he was forced to take her cock, his ass was  _ fully _ pulled apart her thick cock loving the way Jaune's ass could just  _ grip _ down on a futa's dick! 

Her dick was shuddering as she felt his ass pussy  _ massage _ her dick as she gasped! 

"Fuck you feel nice! How do you get this tight? You must have some kind of routine huh? Do you do this just for me or are you just a natural but slut for thick futa dick!" Velvet asked thrusting so hard she swore she could feel the bottom of Jaune's  _ throat! _ Velvet shook and gasped as she knew that she was going to cum soon.

She was going to let out such a massive load of cum that she would not be surprised if she knocked him up! Not that it was possible to get a male pregnant but with enough fucking who knows? 

Velvet's dick began to shudder as Jaune's hot tight velvety hole  _ gripped _ down on her cock! Jaune was taking every thick inch of her bitch breaking futa dick making sure that he was going to never be able to dick another dick that did not belong to her again! Her dick was in heaven as his hot walls  _ clamped _ down greedily on her thick member, her dick was losing the battle to keep her cum inside of it. 

As her thick heavy balls began to churn up, with the massive load of baby batter that was going to make Jaune  _ bloat. _ Jaune's body tensed as he sensed the time was near, Velvet was fucking harder and harder. Jaune felt his body that was already lost his mind and soul losing the war to stay sane in the face of such a ferocious assault!

The raw pounding of her cock deep into his ass was making the very bedframe shake and groan! Jaune felt a twinge of fear and panic as he wondered if the bed itself was going to break down in the face of the lust rabbit!

"You are going to be so full! I want you to know what it means to be my husband! After I finish filling your ass and guts up you are never going to have another meal but my cum again do you hear me!?" Velvet shouted as with one last bed breaking thrust! She forced her dick that had not left Jaune's tight ass for what felt like an hour now, you tended to lose track of time when fucking such a heavenly ass as his Velvet slammed her dick down again and came!

"Cumming!" The futa shouted as her first but in no way shape or form her  _ last _ orgasm of the night filled Jaune! Jaune let out a squeal as he felt like he had been punched in the  _ gut _ . Jaune felt the air leave his lungs as Velvet's cum hit him hard, the boy was not ready for the cum that filled him to be pumped into him like that. His guts extended in one swift motion as a steady stream of cum was forced into his tight bowls!

"Just keep milking me!" Velvet gasped as Jaune felt like his insides would burst! It was like someone had made a volcano erupt inside his ass making his eyes roll into the back of his head as he was filled up! 

Jaune's incoherent cries of pleasure faded as Vel filled him up! Jaune knew that he was never going to forget this fucking not that he ever forget it when his wife really laid it into him. Jaune's eyes rolled up for the last time for a while as his conscious left him as Velvet pumped him full of the thick gallon of her prodigious baby batter making sure that his ass was forevermore hers and hers alone!

"I love you so much." Velvet whispered into his ears her dick still erupting like a broken fire hydrant right in his ass her lips sealing his own as she made out with her love like it was their first-ever kiss and not the thousandth more...

\-----

"So... are you ok?" The futa asked her lover as he whimpered Jaune was back in bed the next day true to form he could not walk at all. Jaune was in bed eating out of a tray as Velvet rubbed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry! I fucked you too hard again didn't I?"

"No... you just are too good at it. I think that we are made to be like this." Jaune said smirking as Velvet rubbed the top of his head and planted a soft kiss on it. 

"There you go, you know I love you right?"

"I know, and I always will."

"Good. Now, how about you rest up a bit. I think that we can watch some movies in bed for a while. I mean it's not like either of us  _ works _ today." She said as she climbed into the bed with her lover. 

"AH!" Jaune hissed as even the subtle movement of the sheets was enough to make his ass hurt like hell. His broken ass cheeks and almost fully shattered prostate wherein no position to be moved as Velvet winced.

"Sorry!"

"IT's ok, I just need a break!"

"What's the matter blondie did the bun fuck you too hard again?"

"Coco!? What are you doing in the house!?"

"OH she's going to help take care and nurse you back to health is that ok?"

"I... I guess so?"

"Good! Now move over blondie let's put on some Spruce Willis cause momma is here!" 

  
  
  



End file.
